User talk:Ann Green
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yumeko Tendo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Animaltamer7 (talk) 17:49, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello. I'm Julia. I understand you're Russian. I had watched Russian animated shorts on YouTube and I would love to learn Russian as well as Japanese Still doll85 (talk) 16:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh I understand Still doll85 (talk) 16:44, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Found you! Hey! I found you on DeviantArt, CloverFailure, right? Still doll85 (talk) 05:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: it's really me I had known it. Again I thank you for favorin' my fan-art. Wanna be friends? Still doll85 (talk) 05:59, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you? Hey. How are you? I'm sorry that you deactivated you DeviantArt account. I wasn't doing too well. My anxiety was actin' up since the 13th of September. But I'm doing OK. When I get really "ant-see" I get clingy to my mom. And keep it to yourself, but I slept with a stuffed cat. Still doll85 (talk) 18:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm Back You: Sorry for the long absence, I'm back. Me: Welcome back. I miss you Still doll85 (talk) 16:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE:I'm Back You : I could not attend, because I simply forgot about this wiki. Now I feel bad because I upset a person whom I love. By the way, some of the adaptations Kitaro do you like most? Me : I understand; also miss you on D.A. I love the '68 and '85 adaptations of Kitaro. I have 27 favorite episodes from the '68 version and 37 favorite episodes from the '85; 1985 is my birth year. Still doll85 (talk) 15:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE:RE:I'm Back You: I also like the '68 version. I can create a new account at DA, if you want. '' '''Me:' OK and that's great. You know, as silly as it sound, I was frettin' about my summer schedule. If it is really nice, I might got swimmin' in the river, but at around 10am - I might have to change my studyin' and idea notebookin'! And also, every Friday night I tried to watch as many "GeGeGe no Kitaro" episodes on YouTube before some copyright-snob bans them before I could finish!...not that I'm against copyright rules, mind you, it just annoys me; most episodes of the '07 version have been banned! Also I might miss the July 17 night, because I'm going to "Anime Evolution" that day! it's an anime convention.Still doll85 (talk) 19:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE:RE:RE:I'm Back You : I do not watch Gegege no Kitaro on YouTube, I download it from torrents. The most well-tracker is nyaa.se . By the way, if you ever heard anything about the social network, which is called Vkontakte? This social network is not very popular outside Russia, although supports multiple languages. There I have a friend who makes dubbing episodes of '68. And this is my new account on DA Me : I see and no I haven't. I'm not really sure about "torrents" because I don't have the technology for them and also are they safe for your computer? By the way, all of my favorite episodes are: 1968 version 3. Yōkai Castle (妖怪城), 7. Ghost Train (ゆうれい電車), 8. Kagami-Jijī (鏡爺), 12. The Yōkai Nurarihyon (妖怪ぬらりひょん), 15. Elite the Vampire: Part 1 (吸血鬼エリート（前編）), 16. Elite the Vampire: Part 2 (吸血鬼エリート（後編）), 17. Cat Wizard (猫仙人), 18. Witch Doll (魔女人形), 20. Neko-Musume and Nezumi-Otoko (猫娘とねずみ男), 21. Yōkai-juu: Part 1 (妖怪獣（前編）), 22. Yōkai-juu: Part 2 (妖怪獣（後編）), 23. The Ridge Yōkai (峠の妖怪), 24. Hakusanbō (白山坊), 26. Umi-zatō (海座頭), 31. Mōryō (もうりょう), 34. Sarakozō (さら小僧), 39. The Yōkai corps (妖怪軍団), 40. The Yōkai of Obebe Swamp (おべべ沼の妖怪), 41. Bakeneko (ばけ猫), 44. Geta battle (げた合戦), 45. Nopperabō (のっぺらぼう), 46. Ubume (うぶめ), 48. Yukinko (雪ん子), 52. The Vampire Club (吸血妖怪団), 57. Invisibility Magic (隠形魔法), 62. Umi-jijī (海じじい), and... 64. Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼) 1985 version 5. Diamond Yōkai: Wanyūdō (ダイヤ妖怪輪入道), 7. Lone Yōkai Iso-Onna (子連れ妖怪磯女), 9. Immortal Yōkai Suiko (不死身の　妖怪水虎), 10. Devil's melody: Yasha (悪魔のメロディー・夜叉), 13. Oritatami-Nyūdō (おりたたみ入道), 14. Immortality!? Yōkai Sazae-Oni (不老不死!? 妖怪さざえ鬼), 17. Ancient Yōkai: Keukegen (古代妖怪・毛羽毛現), 18. Yōkai Tenko's Revenge at the Earth's Core (妖怪天狐地底王国の逆襲), 19. Dream Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi (ゆめ妖怪まくら返し), 20. Hangyojin's Love (半魚人の恋), 23. Electrical Yōkai Thunder (電気妖怪　かみな), 26. Ghost Nighter (おばけナイター), 27. Yōkai Fukurosage (妖怪ふくろさげ), 32. Kitaro Danger! The Great Yōkai trial (鬼太郎危うし! 妖怪大裁判), 36. Different dimension Yōkai Kamanari (異次元妖怪 かまなり), 37. Yōkai Odoro-Odoro (妖怪 おどろおどろ), 39. Sanzu of Datsue-Babaa (三途の川のだつえばばあ), 40. Mount Fuji eruption!? Yōkai Ōkubi (富士山大噴火!? 妖怪大首), 41. Fierce battle! Yōkai Sekigahara (激戦! 妖怪関ケ原), 44. Shinigami from beyond the grave (あの世からの使者 死神), 47. Yōkai Nobiagari and Kyūketsu-ki (妖怪のびあがりと 吸血木), 48. Yōkai Iyami (妖怪いやみ), 51. World Yōkai Rally (世界妖怪ラリー), 54. Devil Berial (悪魔ベリアル), 59. Evening of Waiting Grass, Ushirogami (宵待ち草の後神), 61. The Train of Illusion (まぼろしの汽車), 69. Matasaburō's Yōkai wind (妖怪風の又三郎), 71. Gashadokuro's forest of Yōka (妖花の森の がしゃどくろ), 72. Ke ke ke! Great Yōkai Kami-sama (ケ・け・毛! 妖怪大髪様), 73. Shīsā appeared!! Okinawa's great decisive battle (シーサー登場!! 沖縄大決戦), 76. The Cannibal Island and Umioshō (人喰い島と海和尚), 79. Yōkai Yamata no Orochi (妖怪やまたのおろち), 82. Yōkai Kushizashi-Nyūdō (妖怪串刺し入道), 83. Rain god Yumuchakku legend (雨神 ユムチャック伝説), 85. Kappa family and Takurōbi (河童一族とたくろう火), 87. Parasitic Yōkai Penanggalan (寄生妖怪ペナンガラン), 88. Mysterious, bewitching dog Tarō (不思議な妖犬 タロー), 89. Wood child and yōkai Yama-Tengu (木の子と妖怪山天狗) - an extra. My reason to like #23 of the '68 series is...I'd worried of Nezumi dying of a "frozen heart". You know, "frozen heart" reminded me Disney's Frozen. If you check my D.A. gallery I'd post new fan-art. Still doll85 (talk) 15:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Torrent You: There is described how the works torrents. And yes, it is completely safe for your computer, I Always leeching anime from torrents. Me: Alright. I have ask that because I have had computer troubles since March. Also I'm not very..."computer savy". Maybe I'll wait for the DVD release for Kitaro. And also, I had checked here and I'm just over-the-moon! OH! but you're from Russia and it's for North America. ^^; I'm still not sure of torrents. Thanks for the faves on D.A. I also created "Gegege" O.C.s for a fan-fic. But I'll have study writing and get more into the show without subs; I do wanna learn Japanese after I mastered the family language - French. Still doll85 (talk) 18:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) YouTube confusion I was upset that another Kitaro channel got banned. But Zack Davisson on Facebook: "Episodes on YouTube means it will never get a DVD chance. The more illegal piracy there is--and the more people watching those--the less likely there will be an official release. Every time you watch a YouTube video you are voting against an official DVD." And I was like : "Oh..my...'GOD!' I didn't know!" I so torn! Still doll85 (talk) 19:28, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Of December Hey, how are you? Are you available to chat during December? Still doll85 (talk) 19:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC)